Reflejos
by Sakura Potter Rowling
Summary: A veces, lo que se fueron, en realidad nunca nos abandonaron. Neal lo sabe, pero no quiere creerlo.


_**Reflejos**_

"_¡Que nostalgia, Anthony¡Anthony, te quiero tanto¡Estás vivo, no es cierto que has muerto!"_

Olvidar es tan difícil...

En realidad, no deberíamos tratar de olvidar a la gente que amamos, si no olvidar el dolor que nos trajo su partida. Quien sabe, tal vez, y prefiero pensar que es así, las personas que amamos nunca nos dejan. Su cariño y protección vivirán siempre en nuestros corazones...

* * *

-¡Desháganse de todo¡No quiero nada de él¡Llevenselo todo!

Aquellas habían sido las palabras que la tía abuela, llorosa, demacrada, algo enferma , desaliñada y aún en bata, le había gritado a toda su servidumbre.

Los criados habían tenido que obedecer, con pocos deseos y con los corazones un poco encogidos. El ambiente era oscuro, aun que la palabra quedaba corta. Los jóvenes, usualmente tan alborotadores tenían días sin hablar y la señorita andaba como sonámbula, tropezando de vez en cuando con sus primos, con un criado o con un florero.

Las rosas se empezaban a caer, los días se hacían cada vez más nublados y durante las noches llovía. Todo parecía estar confabulado para recordar más dolorosamente la partida del joven Anthony.

Candy tropezó nuevamente, aun que esta vez no se dio cuenta de con que. Ya no podía más, lo sabía, a tan corta edad ya no tenía ánimos para vivir. Todas sus fuerzas se habían ido el día anterior cuando había enfrentado a Eliza, quien se había empeñado en llevarse lo que quedaba de las rosas de Anthony a su casa, aprovechando que la señora Elroy no deseaba encontrar nada que le recordara su amado sobrino.

El discurso que había dado era completamente cierto y efectivamente, en el fondo de su corazón creía en el, pero...

Ahora, había visto a Neal feliz y campante probarse algunos de los trajes de su primo, sin pizca de vergüenza. Aquello había sido demasiado para Candy. No solo no había podido gritarle a Neal, si no que ni siquiera había podido hablar. Tal solo pudo salir corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y es que...

¡Ya no podía más!

Extrañaba tanto a Anthony...

Lo necesitaba fervientemente. Lo anhelaba, sin él... ¿qué?

¿Ahora, que haría sin él?

Desesperada, se sentó en lo alto de las escaleras y se echó a llorar ahí, poco conciente de que abajo, en el corredor, cualquiera que pasara la vería.

Y Neal salió de la habitación, con le mejor traje de Anthony puesto, con una sonrisa cruel, deseoso de reírse un poco de la pequeña dama de establo.

Pero antes de abrir la boca, se fijo en los espejos que se colocaban detrás de Candy y él, puestos tal vez con la intención de que antes de hacer su entrada triunfal, la tía abuela pudiera mirarse una última vez y criticarse a si misma.

Pero en vez de encontrarse con su reflejo mirándolo extrañado por la ropa que llevaba, vio algo extraño: Efectivamente, se distinguía un lado de su cuerpo, concretamente, su brazo. Candy se veía, agitando su cabeza suavemente a causa de los sollozos y a su lado, con una sonrisa tierna, mirada triste y su mano en el hombro de ella, Anthony.

Neal sintió un ligero temblor. Parpadeó, pensando en que así desaparecería la alucinación. Dirigió otra mirada al espejo y no hubo cambio alguno, excepto que el fantasma, o lo que fuera eso, se había sentado junto a la muchacha y la abrazaba, al parecer con suavidad. Y ella, como si se sintiera protegida o reconfortada se tranquilizaba poco a poco.

Candy nunca pensó en el rostro de Neal aquella tarde cuando al levantarse y limpiarse los ojos se lo encontró. Tenía expresión de susto y había palidecido, pero ella estaba demasiado llena de un sentimiento extraño, de un calor anormal y con renovadas ganas de vivir, como para darse cuenta.

-Eres escoria, simplemente eso- Le escupió sin miramientos- Pero no importa. Tú nunca serás como él, para que lo sepas, Anthony siempre estará a mi lado, cuidándome.- Y se dio media vuelta con un deje de altanería, dejando a Neal con unas sensación de vacío en el estomago y el corazón agitado.

Años después, el joven heredero recordaría ese incidente como una ligera alucinación, como un juego de la luz que había en el lugar, y poco le importaba si todos recordaban que durante esa época Lakewood estuvo horriblemente nublado. Para él, esa era la respuesta.

* * *

Un día Neal se despertó con un ánimo de lo más patético y se maldijo, sin levantarse siquiera de la cama. ¡Solo a él le podía pasar eso¡Se había enamorado de la damita de establo¡La que había bañado a sus caballos! No, pero aún ¡Que había dormido con ellos!

Definitivamente, se dijo, era un estúpido. Ahora no quedaba más remedio que aceptar su tragicomedia y enfrentarla. Y así lo hizo, pero sin los resultados deseados. Así que se le hizo fácil atraerla a su casa a orillas de un acantilado con la excusa de ser el dichoso actorcillo que tanto extrañaba... ¡y funcionó!

Solo que esta vez, tampoco obtuvo los resultados que esperaba, pero, como mínimo había conseguido una cosa: besarla. Aun que pensándolo bien, no había sido gran cosa. Después de todo¿qué es un beso dado a la fuerza al lado de los que seguro el inglés, el jardinero, o quien sabe, hasta sus primos le habrían dado con completo consentimiento?

¡Que desesperante mujer!

Cuando ella salió corriendo- y llorando seguramente- él se echó a un sofá, completamente abatido

-¡Condenada! tienes una suerte terrible- murmuró entre dientes y distraídamente miró hacia la ventana.

Y su primo le devolvió la mirada.

Parpadeó. Se fijó otra vez. Si ahí estaba, rubio, de ojos azules, con el traje que había usado al morir. De hecho, parecía más vivo que nunca, solo que en si, era un reflejo.

-Tú...- Anthony le sonrió satisfecho. No había sombra de burla o superioridad en su gesto, solo esa ternura que siempre lo había caracterizado.

-Es que...- dijo y la voz pareció provenir, extrañamente, de atrás de Neal- Nunca la he abandonado.

Y aquél extraño reflejo fantasmal se agachó, sopló y un viento frío inundó la habitación, provocando que la vela se apagara.

Él se quedó estático en la oscuridad. Aquello, se dijo, no había pasado. Aquello, definitivamente, no había ocurrido. Por que, como todos sabían- trató de convencerse muy dubitativo - los fantasmas, no existen.

¿Verdad?

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué puedo decir?

Verán, la idea de Neal viendo el reflejo de Anthony que acompaña a Candy me surgió hace mucho tiempo, creo que hace más de un año, pero yo deseaba que eso fuera un dibujo y no tal solo letras. Pero hoy me he puesto a leer los primeros volúmenes del manga y no he podido evitar abrir el Word y ponerme a escribir.

No quise hacerlo triste, ni tan divertido, ni tan serio, ni tan ligero, aun que ignoro si ha quedado como yo deseaba, Ustedes, queridas lectoras (y quien sabe, tal vez haya algún varón colado por ahí, je) me dirán eso.

Ah, y me base, ahora, un pcoco más en el anime que en el manga, pero lo cambie un poco, supongo que recordaran ese capitulo, cuando la Tía abuela decide que no quiere nada de Anthony.

Gracias por leerme. Nos... ¿Leeremos?

_Manga Candy Candy, Volumen 12_


End file.
